


Writober

by ragnarrrok



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy, Gen, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarrrok/pseuds/ragnarrrok
Summary: Райтоберские тексты, которые я придумала себе сама https://twitter.com/_ithil/status/1307976015717773313?s=20
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

ВЫКУП ГОЛОВЫ.

— Милдрет, Милли, доброе утро! — протрубила Элизабет, врываясь в бухгалтерию как торнадо, аж жителям Канзаса обзавидовались.  
— Да-да, — скучно сообщила Милдрет. Ей было всего двадцать восемь, но имена всегда несут некий оттенок личности. Так что Милдрет приходилось соответствовать амплуа старушки. Она носила юбки в пол, идеально отутюженные блузки и вязаные кардиганы.Тугой пучок мышиных волос собирала на затылке. Казалось, одень ее в белую форму медсестры, но не ту, из магазина для взрослых, а в накрахмаленный балахон, и откуда-нибудь обязательно выскочит некто по прозвищу Вождь, вырвет раковину и швырнет в окно.  
— День сегодня — чудесный, правда? — Не сдавалась Элизабет.  
Милдрет поджала губы и пожала плечами, при этом продолжая вносить бесконечный набор цифр в компьютер.  
Эли постучала розовыми ногтями по косяку, покрутила на запястье браслет. Кашлянула в кулак.  
— Что? — наконец отозвалась Милдрет.  
— Ничего-ничего, работай. — бодро гаркнула она, усаживаясь за стол.  
Рабочее место Элизабет представляло собой настоящий набор хаоса, ее полное воплощение. Ворох расчетных листов, платежек, договоров, огрызков карандашей, исписанных стержней, сломанных скрепок и скомканных стикеров жили собственной жизнью. Тяжелые папки, которые давным-давно полагалось сдать в архив, опасно свешивались с края стола. Казалось, любое громкое слово и они, как лавина, низвергнутся на пол, увлекая первозданный хаос за собой и зарождая собственную, бюрократическую вселенную. Фотографии друзей, родителей, подписчиков (а Эли все еще вела свой лайф-стайл влог, несмотря на взрослую жизнь, о, она была одержима своим влогом) украшали скучную серую стену, а на подоконнике рядом стойко держался на остатках чая маленький колючий кактус. Вид из окна был скучноват. Соседнее здание немного выпирало вперед, загораживая скудное солнце зимой и отражало свет бликующими окнами летом. Гипсовая голова лошади, подпирающая подоконник, всегда пялилась ей в лицо как надсмотрщик над рабами. В тяжелые дни она воображала себя плененным ученым-архитектором, корпеющим над проектом немыслимой сложности. Ее похитили из небольшой деревни мастеров и под страхом уничтожения родного дома заставили строить дворец ненавистному узурпатору. Эли на всякий случай с вызовом взглянула на лошадь, чтобы мысленно погрозить ей кулаком. И удивленно выпучила глаза. Потому что лошадиного маскарона не было. Эли оттянула резко сдавивший горло воротничок белой, в крупный горошек, блузки, моргнула. Конь не появился.  
— М-милдрет?  
— У-ппмф? — отозвалась она, не отрывая глаз от монитора.  
— А ты не знаешь, что случилось с маскароном?  
— С кем?  
— Голова лошадиная.  
— Голова?  
— Да, на стене. Огромная такая. Гипсовая.  
— Там была огромная гипсовая голова лошади?  
— Забудь. — Элизабет махнула рукой. Она не сошла с ума. Вчера голова была на месте.  
Сосредоточиться на цифрах не получалось. Глаза со строчек в компьютере норовили перескочить на лошадиную голову. Точнее, на ее отсутствие, потому что оно суть присутствия и небытие лишь следствие бытия. Эли потрясла головой, отгоняя глупости. Полезла в интернет, выясняя, вдруг городской совет решил отдать маскарон на реконструкцию, но ничего подобного не нашла. Еле дождавшись обеда, она схватила сумку и, натянув кое-как пальто, выскочила наружу. Внизу была старинная кофейня, которой владело уже третье поколение. Элизабет часто покупала у них какао и вкуснейшие пончики с сахарной пудрой. Сообщив это на камеру, чтобы потом сделать влог, Эли зашла в светлое, уютное помещение.  
— Какао и два клубничных пончика, — улыбнувшись, сказала она уже не молодой миссис Кингсли. — Как поживаете, Долорес?  
— О, не спрашивай! — рассмеялась Долорес, включая кофе-машину. — После твоего влога к нам повалили любители пончиков! Джек не успевает их печь.  
— Я знала, что пончики достойны большего!  
Обед только начинался и посетителей было немного. Молодая девушка прихлебывала в углу кофе да грязноватый на вид старик прятался за кадкой с пальмой.  
— Твой какао и пончики. По карте?  
Расплачиваясь, Эли воровато огляделась и про между прочим спросила:  
— А что, мэрия затеяла ремонт?  
— Извини? — улыбаясь, переспросила миссис Кингсли.  
— Наверху не хватает маскарона, лошадиной головы.  
— А, ты про эту голову. Элизабет, ее никогда и не было.  
— Но…  
— Архитектор так и не закончил последнюю голову.  
— Да? — Эли отчего-то похолодела. — Наверное… наверное я ошиблась. Ха-ха, лишняя голова, надо же такое выдумать…  
— Там же история была такая, ууу, везде про нее писали. Этот архитектор хотел воплотить легенду о «Свите короля эльфов». Короче, выходит он из своего фейского царства с десятком лучших гончих, тремя соколами и чудеснейшим конем, который мог пересекать границы миров. А выходил охотиться на людей! Людям, это, понятно, надоело, поэтому подослали к нему самую красивую девушку, чтобы она усыпила его песней. Пока она пела, крестьяне подкрадывались к его коню: без него король не смог бы ускользнуть в свой мир. Но свита его была не промах: как только люди приблизились к коню, все его собаки и птицы тут же стали тоже конями, путая людей, поэтому пришлось им перерезать всех. Король эльфов тут же потерял всю силу и стал обыкновенным человеком. Головы его свиты крестьяне разбросали по лесам и полям и с тех пор король ищет нужную лошадиную голову, чтобы вернуться домой.  
Архитектор задумал на здания города налепить матрешки-маскароны (собака, а сверху лошадь) и только одну сделать неподдельной лошадью. Но одну он так и не закончил. На него напали бандиты и, представь себе, оттяпали голову!  
Выйдя из кафе, она глянула наверх и автоматически достала камеру. Настроив максимальный зум, ничего нового не нашла. Не может же у нее быть расстройство памяти? Или может? Вдруг ее осенило. Она же снимала влог, снимала на видео здание! Порывшись в памяти камеры, она нашла нужное видео и, закрывая его ладонью от света, вперилась в экран. Один, два, три, четыре, пять… Пятая голова! Лошадиная! Глянула наверх. Четыре!  
— Мисс, — хрипло окликнули.  
Эли чертыхнулась, путаясь в ногах. Ее звал тот самый плохо одетый старик, наверняка бездомный. Она стала рыться в сумочке, чтобы подать доллар или еще какой мелочи.  
— Мисс, вы искали лошадиную голову?  
— Да… — растеряно подтвердила она.  
— Я знаю, куда она пропала, — едва слышно сказал старик, выглядя при этом испуганным.  
— Вы можете сказать, куда?  
Он явно ждал денег. Эли вынула десятку и всучила в робко протянутую руку. Рука тут же юркнула за пазуху, и ее обладатель поманил Элизабет на угол, где не было так людно и шумно. В пованивающем мочой тупике стояли мусорные баки кофейни и сиротливо ютился прикованный к фонарному столбу велосипед.  
— Он появился недавно, но такое чувство было, что он был всегда. Кто-то его помнил, а кто-то говорил, что слышал. Он сел у огня и рассказывал странные истории, ел нашу еду и забрал почти все деньги. Никто, даже Амалия, эта ведьма, не возразили. Как под гипнозом были. А вчера он вернулся с пустым мешком. С мешка что-то капало, что-то красное. Амалия спросила, что там. Нам проблемы с полицией не нужны. Он заржал и ответил, что… скоро будет его, что со дня на день он выкупит мешок.  
С каждым словом Элизабет становилось страньше и интереснее. Она вроде бы должна была ужаснуться или рассмеяться, но отчего-то (от доказательства, что голова была) она бездомному поверила.  
— Как его зовут?  
— Не помню.  
— Как выглядит?  
— Не знаю…  
— А когда он придет?  
— Ночью. Сегодня ночью, когда встает луна, на границе между водой, землей и камнем.  
— На границе чего?  
Бездомный вдруг испуганно дернулся и заголосил бессвязные проклятия, напугав Элизабет до чертиков, и ломанулся мимо нее через дорогу, чудом не попав под грузовик доставки. Эли автоматически включила камеру и прямо в грязном переулке рассказала на камеру о происшествии.  
— Кажется нас ждет настоящее приключение, — завершила она, поигрывая бровями. — Я пойду к «королю эльфов», — она сотворила кавычки свободной рукой, — сегодня ночью. Если я выложила этот влог, то значит, что выжила. А если не выжила, то вам, господа детективы, достанется очень много неудачных кадров моей частной жизни. Лучше не смотрите, где я пою в караоке. И удалите.  
Река возле города протекала одна. И мост с унылым подобием на скоростную трассу — тоже один, так что Эли благоразумно решила устроить засаду у другого, заброшенного. Вооруженная камерой, теплым пледом, термосом с чаем и отвагой, она оставила машину вверх по улице и спустилась по скользкому от дождя склону к реке. Осенью ее уровень всегда повышался и, мутная и грязная, она шелестела мусором на критической отметке. Когда вместе с Канни, Стеллой и Питером они устроили под мостом Дом троллей, свой «клуб неудачников». Заброшенный мост идеально загораживал их базу от трассы, а многочисленные колючие кусты отваживали всех, кто не знал тайной тропы. Они вчетвером расчистили каменистый пляж от мусора, соорудили сарай из досок и листов железа и приходили после школы, чтобы обменяться коллекционными карточками, рассмотреть стыренные у родителей порно-журналы и, конечно же, рассказывать страшные истории и прятаться от хулиганов. Несколько бревен они подтащили поближе к Дому троллей и соорудили из камней очаг: жарили картошку, сосиски и зефир. Обжигаясь и смеясь, выхватывали пальцами прямо с гриля…  
Она не знала, чего ожидать: подпольные бои, маньяков-каннибалов или выдумки старого сумасшедшего бомжа, но ее жизнь, разделенная на ту, где она каждый день считает цифры рядом с серой стеной и ту, где она пьет кофе и читает в парке на камеру (а она ненавидела кофе и парки), словно бы ей так уютно и тепло, соединялась в одно целое.  
Эли увидела небольшой лагерь бездомных, освещенный светом единственного костра. Дерево, на которое она с друзьями вешала сумки, было еще живо.  
Она снимала палаточный притон, не забывая восхищенным шепотом рассказывать о своем впечатлении. Подписчики оценят. Засев в кустах, она навела зум и поняла, что люди о чем-то яростно спорят, сгрудившись вокруг… мешка на ветке? Так бездомный у кафе не соврал? Мешок выглядел действительно очень странно и даже подозрительно. О, Эли поставила бы все свои деньги, что там — настоящая сенсация.  
Ее ударили по голове так сильно, что на секунду она отключилась. Очнулась от того, что ее, пыхтя, волокут, подхватив под подмышки, по земле в сторону палаточного лагеря. С какой-то тоской она смотрела, как пятки ее сапог загребают октябрьскую листву, но руки прижимают мини-камеру к груди. Эли усадили в свет, к костру, и привязали к дереву. Она прямо чувствовала, как на затылке наливается шишка.  
— Простите, мисс, — сказал утренний бродяга. — Иначе он не уйдет. Достал уже ей-богу.  
— Кто?.. — Эли окончательно пришла в себя и стала крутить головой.  
— Кто-кто. Король этот хренов, — огрызнулась тощая старуха в синем драном пальто. — Сказал, что сладкоголосая дева, что увидит отсутствие, как раз сгодится для выкупа.  
— Выкупа? — тупо повторила Эли, и старуха цокнула языком, мол, а она точно подходит?  
— Выкупа головы, конечно.  
— Лошадиной?  
Старуха засмеялась так, что из ее глаз брызнули слезы. Утерев морщинистые руки грязной рукой, она зловеще хмыкнула:  
— И ты поверила, что крестьяне отрубили голову лошади? Не-еет, дитя мое. Король фей приходил к людям раз в год, на границе осени и зимы, когда снег только-только ложился на влажную землю. Он въезжал в деревню на сером скакуне, огромном, как бык, а на челе его сияла золотая корона. Целую ночь он дарил людям песни, свет и тепло, чтобы не так тоскливо им было в суровые зимние ночи. Но люди не хотели, чтобы он уходил, они умоляли и плакали, но король был непреклонен: на рассвете он исчезал. Однажды люди сговорились и отправили деву опоить его вином, чтобы он пропустил рассвет. Король спал, но конь его, чуя приближение солнца, заржал. Тогда крестьяне, боясь, что король проснется, отрубили лошади голову. Тут же гончие и птицы в окрестностях превратились в лошадей и начали ржать. Пришлось крестьянам перерезать всю живность в деревне. На рассвете король проснулся и, видя, что случилось, горько заплакал.  
«Какой выкуп вы хотите за голову моего любимого коня?» — спросил он.  
«Оставайся с нами на восемь тысяч лет и будь зимой нашим светом и теплом. Тогда получишь свою голову», — ответили крестьяне.  
Эли с ужасом смотрела, как лицо старухи меняется и становится будто восковым.  
— А, а… зачем нужна я?  
— Ты передашь мешок.  
— Но он же пустой!  
Старуха лишь усмехнулась. Окружившее ее бездомные исчезли. Вскоре вокруг Эли остался только треск костра и холод осенней ночи. Что-то капнула на ее куртку: кап-крип-крап. Она зажмурилась, но капанье не прекратилось. Открыв один глаз, она покосилась налево и тут же отвернулась: капало из мешка и она не хотела знать, что. Время текло медленно, словно патока, ее руки и ноги затекли, а сердце колотилось от ужаса как колеса поезда. В тот самый момент, когда она уже начала панически дергаться. затягивая узлы на заледеневших запястьях еще сильнее, со спины раздался хруст. Эли замерла. Кто-то легко шуршал осенними листьями, кто-то дышал духом влажного леса, псиной, конским потом и овощами, разогретыми последними лучами солнца. Костер вспыхнул и потух. Кто-то встал позади нее, огромный, но не отбрасывающий тени, сильный, но не в силах забрать то, что принадлежало ему. Как там сказала старуха?  
— Мешок, забери мешок! — пискнула Эли. — Ты выкупил голову, она — твоя!  
Она ощутила на своем затылке тяжелый, прожигающий взгляд, услышал треск и капанье на ее куртку прекратилось. Долгую минуту Эли дрожала от ужаса, а затем мощный упругий поток воздуха взвился, ударил ей в лицо и рассыпался за мелкий мусор, обломки листьев и прутиков. Веревка спала с Эли: то ли она с ужаса не в ту сторону дергалась, то ли… Она никогда так быстро не бегала. Заводя дрожащей рукой машину, она истерически хихикала и почувствовала себя в безопасности только дома, за закрытой дверью. Ноги ее подкосились. Осел по стенке, Элизабет включила свет и неожиданно поняла, что камеру оставила под мостом. Расстегнув куртку, она взглянула на свое левое плечо, ожидая увидеть кровавые пятна, но это была пыль. Обыкновенная гипсовая пыль.  
В понедельник Эли поздоровалась с Милдрет, повесила пальто на плечики в шкаф и села за компьютер, за свои скучные цифры у серой стены. По привычке взглянула в окно и выронила грязную от пятничного чая кружку.  
Лошадиный маскарон был на месте.  
Король фейри вернулся домой. 


	2. И небо от птиц черно.

Алехандро был юн, горяч, искусен в фехтовании и одержим приключениями, как и все двадцатилетние идальго без гроша в кармане. Учеба в Мадриде, которая состоялась благодаря отдаленной вдовой тетушке, ему быстро наскучила. Друзья и попойки почти неотделимы от денег, а, когда кончились последние крохи, ни того, ни другого не стало. Мадридские красавицы сплошь и рядом имели ревнивых братьев и мужей, а иногда всех вместе, так что пришлось Алехандро сбежать в армию. Когда тебе двадцать – шальная индейская пуля в дебрях Амазонки кажется не такой страшной, как рассерженный отец обесчещенной девицы.  
Повоевав и, как полагается, заслужив чинов повыше и заработав честным грабежом денег, Алехандро отправился в путешествие. Похабные песни Германии, драконьи праздники Китая, снежная зима в Сибири, охота на слонов в Африке – все он повидал, но чего-то стало не хватать в его жизни. Он соскучился по дому.  
От Жироны Алехандро брел домой пешком, чувствуя волнение и трепетную радость. Недалеко от деревни он заплутал, но совсем не испугался. Вышел на берег пруда, которого не помнил, и испил из кувшинки. В этот же самый миг он увидел в воде отражение самой прекрасной девушки. Она стояла в воде и расчесывала длинные, до пят, мокрые волосы, одевая в лунное сияние как в драгоценную одежду. Она тихонько напевала, а вокруг нее плескались уточки. Алехандро затаил дыхание, боясь спугнуть незнакомку. Когда она расчесала волосы, и неуклюже вышла на берег, то стало ясно, кто она. Ламиньяка, дева с утиными лапками. На земле лапки она свои стряхнула как уточка отряхивается от воды и обзавелась парой смуглых ножек. «Она будет моей женой!» – яростно подумал Алехандро и, пока дева плясала с сестрицами-уточками, похитил ее лапки и спрятал в походный мешок.  
До деревни он добрался засветло. В ухоженном белом домике с синими ставнями теплился огонек. Старик-отец радостно встретил сына, крепко обнял и усадил за стол. Как только тарелка опустела и праздные разговоры стихли, в синюю дверь робко постучали.  
– Отец, не открывай дверь до рассвета! – наказал Алехандро.  
– Но это же может быть усталый путник ила заблудившийся пилигрим.  
– Усталый путник не пройдет всей деревни ради дальнего дома, а пилигрим всегда найдет приют в церкви. Прошу, не отпирай дверь до рассвета, как бы ни стучали, и невесткой тебе будет самая прекрасная женщина в стране.  
Старик покачала головой, но послушался. Легли они с сыном спать в разные комнаты и, как только глаза Алехандро закрылись, в дверь снова постучали. СТарик за стенкой зашевелился, а сын прокрался на чердак и бросил утиные лапки в самый дальний и пыльный сундук. В дверь заколотили настройчивее, но Алехандо не привык сдаваться. Он хотел заполучить утиную деву.  
На рассвете, измученный стуком, он осторожно открыл дверь. На крыльце сидела измученная девушка с золотистыми волосами и птичьими глазами.  
– Отдай мои лапки, человек! – взмолилась она, хватая Алехандро за одежду.  
– Э, нет, так дело не пойдет. На десять лет ты должна стать моей женой.  
– Хорошо. Я буду женой тебе десять лет, но, как только они истекут, ты отдашь мои лапки, чтобы я могла вернуться домой.  
Так ламиньяка стала женой Алехандро. Такой красивой невесты деревня еще не видела. Позже ламиньяка стала отрадой всей округи: она могла предсказывать погоду, принимала годы и благословляла младенцев. Не было никого, кто бы ее не любил. Сама же ламиньяка сильно тосковала о пруде и сестрицах и, когда она плакала, солнце озаряло поля, ведь слезы утиной девы предвещают хорошую погоду.  
– Жена Алехандро снова плачет, – говорили деревенские женщины в ясный денек.  
И вот, когда десять лет истекли, как вода сквозь пальцы, все сильнее стала тосковать утиная девушка. За это время она не произнесла ни слова и наконец заговорила:  
– Через месяц ты отдашь мои лапки, и я вернусь домой, – сказала она как-то утром печально и тихо.  
– Что-то ты совсем не весела, жена. – рассмеялся Алехандро. – Неужто я растопил твое птичье сердце, раз ты решила заговорить со мной?  
Ламиньяка покачала головой и принялась за домашние дела.  
– Через неделю ты отдашь мои лапки, и я вернусь домой, – сказала она снова, когда Алехандро на закате курил трубку.  
– А большего ты не скажешь? – зло осклабился он, а сам, когда жена ушла спать, на всякий случай проверил сундук на чердаке. Лапки были на месте.  
– Через день ты отдашь мои лапки, и я вернусь домой, – сказала ламиньяка в третий раз, и Алехандро ни на шутку испугался. Едва жена заснула, он выбрался из теплой постели, пробрался на чердак, достал лапки и сжег их в печи. Теперь она не сможет от него никуда деться.  
Довольный собой, он лег спать, обнимая красавицу-жену, а проснулся от невероятного птичьего гвалта. Подскочив на пустой кровати, он выскочил во двор босиком, в ужасе наблюдая, как птицы все пребывают: большие и малые, домашние и дикие, синицы, сиалии, малиновки, цапли, курицы, индюки, воробьи, жаворонки, гуси, какаду, вороны… Птицы заполонили все небо и голосили так, что у Алехандро заложило уши. Ламиньяка сидела на крыльце и прижимала к груди золу, выгребенную из печи.  
– Если я не могу вернуться домой, то и у тебя дома не будет, муж мой, – сказала она в четвертый раз и последний.  
Птиц становилось все больше, так много, что небо стало черно. А последними появились утки. Дочь короля ожидает покой. Пир ожидает птиц.


	3. Отдых от смерти.

– Они тут, в моем кармане! – громким шепотом сказала Тыковка.  
Я закатила глаза, стараясь не сердиться.  
– Так иди сюда, скорее! Надо зажечь фонарь! – шепнула я в ответ.  
Тыковка проворно перескочила через лужу и попала ярко-желтыми туфельками прямо на раскисшую от дождя землю, перемешанную с глиной. Протянула на раскрытой ладони коробок спичек. Я взяла одну и осторожно зажгла газовый фонарь. Почему-то Серости плевать было на электричество, а вот газового света она избегала. Но лучше, конечно, добраться домой до темноты.  
Мы шли вдоль плетня, ограждающего поля от дороги, чавкая грязью, и пытались не упустить из вида указатели. Иногда надписи я могла прочитать, например “Санта М.”, “К шинигами”, “Вальхалла”, “Кали”...  
– Ме-моде… “Модель ми-мира”! – Тыковка остановились у одного из указателей и прочитала по слогам.  
– Идем! – прикрикнула я. – Не задерживайся! Времени мало.  
– Лив, а почему “модель мира”? Говорят же “мисс мира”. Неграмотные какие-то. – она бурчит себе под нос что-то неразборчивое, и моего ответа уже не требуется.  
От полей мы вышли к степям. Мгла колыхалась возле плетня, густая, сизая, как чернила. Казалось, можно подойти и зачерпнуть ладонью. Тыковка притихла и внимательно следила за светом газового фонарика. Она храбрится, старается не показывать, что ей страшно. Я всматриваюсь в туман, в далекие вытянутые силуэты не то деревьев, не то чудовищ и невольно прижимаю к себе сумку с урожаем. Пока что они нас не трогают, мы им не интересны, особенно Тыковка. Мне вот остался еще год или два…  
Отель “Отдых от Смерти” вынырнул из тумана как корабль. Мощный, словно боевой крейсер, он стоял на небольшом холме, окруженный плетнем, и туман, словно морская вода, плескался у его подножия. Газовые фонари, развешанные на столбах, всегда ярко горели, указывая странникам путь и не давая Серости перелезть через ограду. На подъездной полукруглой дорожке, словно воробьи на проводе, ютились размастовые машины. Тыковка смотрела на них во все глаза, позабыв о страхе, я же думала лишь о том, что ждем нас наверху.  
Хостесс, мисс Родригез, черноглазая и злая, как доберман, посмотрела на нас недовольно и указала на часы над стойкой регистрации. Золотая стрелка, серебряная и черная крутились вокруг четырех отметок: “работа”, “?”, “отдых”, “!” и сейчас застыли между “работой” и “?”.  
– Вы опоздали.  
– Мы расплатимся, – поспешно сказала я. – Погода все портится, а Серость наглеет и подбирается ближе. Не так-то легко собирать урожай в октябре.  
Мисс Родригез нагнулась над стойкой, как добермановая дуга, и вперилась в мое лицо колкими глазами. Сейчас начнется.  
– Мадам предоставила вам двоим такую невероятную возможность: еда и кров в этом замечательном отеле в обмен всего лишь на крошечный сбор урожая на границе леса! Всего лишь подавать каждый день в одно и то же время! Разве это так сложно? Разве вы хотите оказаться у Серости?  
С каждым словом она понижала тон, пока не сказала последнее шепотом так, что я с трудом расслышала. Мисс Родригез не нужно было кричать, чтобы мы ее боялись. Просто напомнить о тьме за газовым светом.  
– Простите нас, мисс Родригез, – прошептала я. – Этого больше не повторится, клянусь! Только не говорите Мадам.  
Довольная нашим пристыженным видом, мисс Родригез передернула плечами и постучала короткими и острыми, как собачьи когти, ногтями по стойке.  
– Ладно. На этот раз не скажу. Но чтобы больше без опозданий! И поживее - у Мадам важный гость.  
Стараясь не смотреть, как жадно пожирает она глазами сумку с урожаем, я схватила остолбеневшую Тыковку за руку и потянула по вытоптанному ковру вверх по лестнице. На середине я по привычке провела рукой по медным собачьим головам на деревянных столбиках с обеих сторон. Я где-то читала, что можно выяснить, спишь ты или нет, привив себе привычку трогать дверные косяки или предметы, чтобы придать материальность своему миру. Но, увы, собачья голова была такой же холодной и гладкой на ощупь как и всегда. Я не спала.  
Последняя ступенька всегда скрипела, и Тыковка лихо ее перескакивала, а я перешагивала. Кабинет Мадам находился в конце коридора, скрытый за деревьями граната, проросшими сквозь щель в полу. Я подныривала под ветви и отводила рукой тяжелые плоды, а Тыковка, тихо хихикая, дергала за листья, повергая дерево в трепет. Постучав в зеленую дверь, я дождалась позволения и пошла внутрь.  
Мадам была не одна. Напротив нее, рыжеволосой, хищной, смуглой сидел длинный господин в строгом костюме-тройке, контрастирующим с ярко-зеленым платьем Мадам. Его костлявое лицо, голый бугристый череп, монокль с золотой цепочкой и крючковатый нос были мне знакомы. Господин Паромщик, один из управляющих Мадам. Мне он никогда не нравился.  
– Я вижу, у вас посетители, – голос Паромщика был скрипучим, словно сук в осеннюю ночь шкрябал по стеклу.  
– Ничего страшного, – холодно сказала Мадам, скрестил изящные ноги.  
– Мы все равно уже закончили, – Паромщик подхватил котелок с дивана, на котором сидел, и подскочил, как заводная игрушка. – Мне пора. Встретимся на следующей неделе, как полагается.  
Мадам кивнула и проводила Паромщика надменным взглядом. А потом вперилась в меня.  
– Вы опоздали.  
– Простите, этого больше не повторится, – я старалась не мямлить, но взгляд Мадам пронизывал насквозь и перебирал мысли в голове как вечерние наряды. – Мы принесли урожай.  
Ее глаза тут же вспыхнули. Я отпустила Тыковку, у которой ладошка вспотела от страха, и медленно подошла к журнальному столику, на котором еще не остыл нетронутый чай. Открыв сумку, я поспешно достала один плод за другим. Ароматные, сочащиеся соком и будто испускающие свет.  
– Так мало, – разочарованно сказала Мадам, качнув головой. Золотые сережки сдержанно блеснули в такт движению.  
– Нам приходится подходить все ближе к Серости, а там почти ничего не растет. Деревьев мало осталось. Открывайте и мы уйдем.  
Мадам поджала губы и уставилась на семь плодов. Каждый раз мое сердце замирало, когда она водила рукой над фруктами, надеясь выбрать нужный, тот, что несет в себе зернышко, присланное ее матерью. При мне она нашла одно и зерно это сияло словно закатное летнее солнце, и я тогда еще удивилась, откуда я знаю, как выглядит закатное летнее солнце, ведь все вокруг серое, сырое и туманное? По глупости я тогда спросила, а зачем Мадам ищет плоды и семена в них? Она тогда даже улыбнулась и, пряча семечко в плотный мешочек, сказала, что посадит его в саду, но делать это надо в большой тайне.  
Мадам встала, открыла небольшой сервант и взяла нож для фруктов: словно косой взмахнула она им семь раз, разрезая плоды и семь раз красная мякоть брызнула на стол. Мы с Тыковкой зажмурились от разлившегося света. Мадам аккуратно, словно крупинку золото, взяла крошечное семечко и тут же спрятала его в мешочек и захлопнула сервант.  
– Это было удачно, – она чуть улыбнулась, и я заметила в уголке ее рта каплю сока, алую, будто кровь. – До конца октября есть еще немного времени, плоды еще будут.  
– На следующий год меня заберет Серость, – сказала я дрожащим голосом. – М-могу я просить?..  
– Я не могу нарушить договор, моя милая Олива, – я смотрела в ее зеленые глаза и видела в них только желание света, неба и ветра и ни капли милосердия.  
– Но вы говорили, Мадам, что отпустите меня, – твердо заговорила я. Терять больше было нечего. – Я больше не могу… не хочу ходить одним путем, только туда и обратно, как марионетка, как ослик...  
– Хватит! – взвизгнула Мадам. Ее грудь яростно вздымалась, но она быстро успокоилась. – Собирайте плоды и, если за две недели вы найдете последнее семечко, я выполню обещание. Семь семян - две жизни. Сделка есть сделка. – ее голос смягчился. – Я ведь тоже здесь не по своей воле. Если бы я могла хоть на несколько месяцев подняться наверх...  
Проглотив тугой комок в горле, я взяла дрожащую Тыковку за руку и вышла из кабинета. Листья граната хлестнули меня по лицу. Но я была слишком занята своим горем. Когда цепкие пальцы схватили и утянули меня за локоть в заросли, я чуть не завизжала.  
– Тише, тише, дитя сада, не бойся, – проскрипел над ухом голос Паромщика. – Я всего лишь хочу поговорить.  
– О... чем? – я сбросила его руку и развернулась, содрогаясь под взглядом желтых глаз.  
– О плате. За переправу.  
– Но мы никуда не плывем, – топнула ногой Тыковка.  
Губы Паромщика изогнулись как тонкий острый серп. Гранатовые листья отбрасывали тени на его скуластое, бледное лицо.  
– Что вы хотите? – холодно спросила я, стараясь скрыть волнение.  
– О, совсем немного. Всего лишь пару плодов из сада Мадам. На каждую из вас.  
Я остолбенела. Переглянулась с Тыковкой. Видя наши колебания, Паромщик зачастил:  
– Она и не заметит пропажи: всего лишь пара фруктов! И я помогу вам перебраться на другую сторону, за реку. Такая малость, такая кроха! А там, гляди, доберетесь до ворот.  
– Мы согласны, – я сжала руку Тыковки.  
Серп на лице превратился в оскал.  
– Прекрасно! Билеты уже ждут вас, – и он исчез, оставив нас под зеленым покровом листьев.  
Спустя три дня и еще неделю я смогла украсть два фрукта для себя и Тыковки. Нам повезло: мисс Родригез прошиб ужасный аллергический насморк, и она не учуяла, что мы утаили плоды. Все те, что мы отдавали Мадам, были без семечек. Ах, если бы знать наверняка, есть ли они в украденных! Тогда бы мы смогли выбраться отсюда, не прибегая к помощи Паромщика, но, увы, разрезать плоды могла только Мадам, ведь это послание ее матери. И с каждым часом я все больше сомневалась, стоит ли доверять Паромщику. Он переправлял людей через Серость, и этим заработал скверную репутацию.  
– Лив, мы же не отдадим этому мерзкому Паромщику семена из сада Мадам? – тоскливо спросила Тыковка, глядя в окно, на море колышущейся тьмы. – Лучше уж меня сожрет Серость.  
– Но у нас нет выхода! Я скоро не смогу выходить с тобой из отеля.  
– У нас есть выход, – вдруг очень взросло сказала Тыковка. – Мы сможем пройти напрямик, через степи.  
– Где реку можно перейти вброд? Но… но Серость!  
– У нас есть фрукты. Они растут в рядом с Серостью, она защитят нас. Я уверена.  
Я помолчала, взглянула на себя в отражении стекла.  
Если уж Серость заберет меня, то только так, только, когда я решу. Я разорву путь, я сама его выберу.  
И решилась.  
Недалеко от леса я залезла на плетень и подала руку Тыковке. Ее глаза наполнились слезами, но она упрямо ухватилась за мою ладонь, встала желтыми туфельками в лужу и подтянулась. Кивнув друг другу, мы достали плоды, быстро проглотили, не чувствуя вкуса, и спрыгнули по ту сторону, в степь, наполненную Серостью, но Серость нас не поглотила, Серость нас боялась, ведь от нас исходил свет.


End file.
